1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image coding method, an imaging apparatus, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image coding method of the related art, the entire range of an image is compressed at a uniform compression rate, and the amount of code is uniform in the entire range of one image. For this reason, an image coding method for coding a range of interest in an image in such a manner as to be distinguished from the other range has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-284620).
According to the above-described method, the range viewed by a cameraman is detected by a line-of-sight detection device, such as a finder unit, the inside of the viewed range is compressed at a compression rate lower than that of the other portions, and thus a much larger amount of code can be allocated.